Love Behind a Mask
by ToriiPheniox
Summary: It all started with one dance. He came to her and swept her off her feet, but he was unknown to her and she needed to find out the truth. Lies are told and hearts broken, but it all part of finding true love.


**Torii: So I had this story on my computer for quite some time. I posted it on a different site with different character, but they were stupid because it said hell. -.- Whatever... so I decided to publish it here and make it a Pokemon story! Yay! The characters might be OOC because I just replaced the names, so for future refrences, I'm sorry. **

**Jenna: I think its cute!**

**Torii: *smiles* Great! Well here we go! Enjoy!**

* * *

Introduction

A night or mystery and deception; delight and fear. Where no one is who they seem because everything's a façade hidden by the darkness of evening. Even if its only once, everyone is equally happy and free like how it's ought to be. They all wear costumes; girls in gowns, guys in tuxedos, all the faces concealed by a mask. No one knows who you are and you know nothing as well. Music is heard throughout the building as people dance and chat. Everything is like a dream, but this is reality and anything can happen; just about anything.

Chapter 1 The Mysterious Man

Endless blacks and pure whites decorated the gym as Crystal sat alone at an empty table, letting her feet rest from the hours of dancing. Her blue masquerade mask was set beside her; off her face presenting her face to the public. It was just half way through the party and her friends had already left her alone to defend herself against the unknown. Even if it was unintentional she still felt abandoned like a stray puppy. She sighed heavily in despair as she started to play with her blue hair trying to preoccupy herself. It was down for the occasion and it felt light and free, but she still felt bored.

'This was turning out to be a bad idea after all.' She told herself with a sigh.

Her eyes slowly and idly roamed around the room watching the content looks on some of the girls faces as they danced with masked strangers without a care in the world. She scoffed lightly. They all seemed so delusional and naïve, but then again she wasn't the girly type. The only reason why she came her was because her friends basically tied her up and dragged her in a silver dress to the gym. Once they walked through the doors her friends instantaneously began to disappear. Crystal tried to keep up with them but the swaying bodies soon made her lose sight of them. Eventually she gave up trying to find them and decided to dance out of the hell of it, now she was here sitting encased in boredom.

"Crystal?"

She looked up and saw a red masked girl standing in a matching corset dress that flowed to her knees. Her brown hair was held up in a messy bun, but she didn't look familiar at all. Confusion was written plainly on her face as she racked her mind for the slightest idea though came up with nothing. The girl simply laughed and removed her disguise.

"Sapphire!" Crystal literally screamed in surprise. She never expected to see her here! Crystal ran her eyes over Sapphire again and realized it was quite obvious with her soft brown hair and the red outfit. She groaned in annoyance; more to herself for being so dense than anything else.

"Hey Crystal, I didn't know you were coming to the dance?" She smiled.

"I didn't plan on coming actually, it was more of Blue and Yellow's idea. Dancing isn't really my strong point." She sheepishly replied. Blood rushed to her cheeks in embarrassment as those words left her mouth, but Sapphire just giggled and nodded. "Well, I'll see you later, Crystal." She said as she started for the dance floor and disappeared within the crowd. Slowly Crystal sat down once again and sighed. She was alone once more.

The next consecutive hours dragged on uneventfully as Crystal waited for the night to be over. She was sick of this atmosphere and the heels she was given were beginning to bleed her feet dry. There was nothing to do here really besides dance, eat, and talk, but still people were here doing nothing. She could be studying for finals instead of wasting her time here. Crystal sighed; maybe this was all her fault as wel, being able to be persuaded so easily.

A loud noise suddenly interrupted her thoughts catching her attention. Her face felt warm as she realized that she was actually pretty famished. Slowly she proceeded to stand and place her mask back on. The snack table was located on the other side of the gym through the crowd of dancers. Hesitantly, Crystal pushed through the massive crowd of people getting pushed and stepped on in the process. People shot glares as they bumped into her. She continuously apologized to the numerous dancers that complained. As she finally neared the snack table a sudden hard push came from behind sending her tumbling towards the table. It was enviable that she would soaked in the punch, but she was abruptly stopped by a strong-arm around her waist. She was placed upright a second later facing the table.

"Crystal, you really need to be careful." An unfamiliar voice said with concern.

"Th-Thank you." She stuttered turning towards the unknown man, but as she did the light dimmed and they were encased in darkness. It took awhile for her eyes to readjust to the darkness, but even then she couldn't recall who the person was. From what she could tell, he was wearing a black cloak with a white mask hiding his features completely.

He steadily came closer to her; their faces inches apart. "Dance with me." He whispered hotly making her shiver in delight. His breath tickled over her lips sending a slight shiver down her spine in an exhilarating way. She closed her eyes trying futilely to calm her pounding heart. Even if she couldn't see who this person was, he had a way of making her weak though she had just met him. When she opened her eyes he was still there waiting for her answer, his eyes looking into her blue ones. Hesitantly, she nodded and allowed him to take her hand. They danced slowly to the song "Listen to your heart", shutting out everyone except each other. Their bodies were against the other feeling every move they made together. It was still a little awkward dancing with a masked stranger, but it was pleasant none the less. His scent entered her nose as she subconsciously rested her head on his shoulder. She felt people stop and watch them, but that didn't matter; not anymore, not when she was dancing with him. Maybe she had fallen for him even if she didn't know his face, but was love just determined by they're features? She didn't think so and she hoped that was the same for him.

Sadly, the song ended making them exit the dance floor and towards the same snack table. She felt like she was being watched and when she looked around she realized that everyone was. To everyone's eyes Crystal was glowing with happiness and that was truly mysterious for she was never this joyful to anyone. It was quite scary to say the least.

As they neared the table the smells of the food made her drool considerably. The man beside her chuckled by her anticipation and excitement merely over the sight of food, but stopped short when she gave him a harsh glare and proceeded to stack her plate with cakes and cookies.

"You have quite an appetite, Crystal." The man said as they sat together at a corner table. This had been her fifth piece of cake and tenth cookie, but as long as she wasn't about to die it was alright. Even if people thought it was repulsive and unladylike, it wouldn't change the fact that she loved sweets dearly. Though it didn't seem to have any affect on the masked man. Then at that moment Crystal realized that she didn't know his name. All this time she had referred to him as the masked man or stranger.

"Um... It seems that you haven't given me your name." She said with a flushed face. The man only smirked at the mention of his unknown name.

"So, I haven't." He replied. Crystal waited for him to reveal his identity, but was only met with silence. "Are you going to say?" She asked after a while.

"It's a secret." He said with a wink and a smile. After that statement the man stood up and walked away disappearing into the crowd. Crystal sat there dumbfounded by the man. Was he telling her to look for him? To reveal his true self or was it more of a game? Either way she wanted to know who the man was and was intended to find out. The hunt was on and she was determined to get her answers.

* * *

**Torii: *giggles* Ooo... A masked man.. Sexy!**

**Jenna: *laughs* I think we all know who it's going to be. **

**Torii: *hits her* You're going to give it away!**

**Jenna: *sticks out her tongue at her* Whatever!**

**Torii: Anyways~ Review! Review! REVIEW!**

**Jenna: Please!**


End file.
